Acid
Summary Peppa finds 20 kilos of acid and has a good idea what to use it for. Transcript Peppa: (Skipping happily) “ Oof! I ran into plastic barrels! But what's in them? (lifts lid off of a barrel) It's acid! But what should I do with it? “ (runs home with the kilos) Peppa: “ Mummy! Mummy! Huh? (sees a shotgun) I wonder what would happen I put acid in the gun? (Runs over to Suzy Sheep's home) Suzy! “ Suzy: “ Yes Peppa? “ Peppa: “ I found 20 giant cans of acid! “ Suzy: “ That could get a be sold for about £10000! Let's sell them! “ Peppa: “ I wasn't gonna sell a liftime's worth of acid for a ton of money! I was gonna put it in this shotgun! “ Suzy: “ Acid guns? Can I have a kilo of acid? “ Peppa: “ Take 2! “ Suzy: “ Thanks! “ Peppa: (Runs home) Mummy Pig: “ Peppa! Where have you been and what are you doing with that shotgun and why does it smell like poison? “ Peppa: “ I found 20 plastic barrels of acid! Who needs bullets when acid is way better! “ Daddy Pig: “ Very clever! “ Mummy Pig: “ Yes! ” George: “ Acid! ” (Tries to touch it) Peppa: “ No George acid is dangerous! “ Peppa: “ I'm going over to Rebbeca's home to show her the acid! I'm taking 3 cans of acid with me! “ Mummy Pig: “ Bye Peppa take the gun with you so if you get robbed you can poison the robber! “ Peppa: “ Hi Rebecca! “ Rebbeca: “ Hi! Why do you have 3 giant cans of acid? “ Peppa: “ I'm going to replace all bullets in guns with acid! “ Rebbeca: “ Wow! Let's play with them and shoot apple trees! “ Richard: “ Acid! “ Rebbeca: “ No Richard you stay here! “ Peppa: “ There is and apple tree there! “ Rebecca: “ Fire! “ Both: (Starts shooting at the tree) Peppa: “ Now we can have loads of apples! “ Rebbeca: “ Yay! “ (Back at Peppa's home) Rebbeca: “ Let's call over Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Freddy Fox, Wendy Wolf, Candy Cat, Emily Elepant, Pedro Pony, Your cousin Chloe, Zoe Zebra and others! “ Peppa: “ Yes! “ (Everyone arrives at Peppa's house) Chloe: What's the big thing Peppa? Peppa: Uh... Where's Suzy Sheep? Freddy: Uh... lets just say she will be back soon... from a plane... Peppa: Okaayy Freddy: I know what the big thing is! Peppa: Well the others will know now! Follow me! All but Freddy, Rebbeca, George, Mummy and Daddy Pig and Peppa: Wow! Zoe: There are 14 plastic barrels of acid here! Peppa: “ Yes, there were once 20, but the best thing is the guns! ” Pedro: “ Why? ” Rebbeca: “ Cause they have acid in them! ” Zoe and some others: “ Wow! “ Suzy: “ Hi! Don't ask about the veil! ” Chloe: “ But what about it?” Suzy: “ Uh, let's just say I went to Arabia with Peppa's acid guns. “ Peppa: “ Ok. ” Narrator: “ Peppa loves playing with acid guns, everyone loves playing with acid guns! “ Trivia *When Suzy said "Let's just say I went to Arabia," she meant she was in Arabia shooting bandits with the acid guns. *If you try putting acid in the real shotgun, it will corrode it. *If you try putting acid in a non-corrosive shotgun, it won't fire. *Acid guns are completely different from acid-filled shotguns. *Acid will not poison people, proving Mummy Pig is a retard. *The episode was banned, yet there wasn't swearing in the episode. It's because acid guns are dangerous. Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Banned Episodes Category:Cracktastic